


A to Z

by WriteHandedCook



Category: Buzzfeed About To Eat, Buzzfeed Tasty: Eating Your Feed (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Adoption, Multi, Parenthood, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, dads, irregular updates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteHandedCook/pseuds/WriteHandedCook
Summary: Adam Bianchi always have the most unique and great ideas. So it was not surprising when he put the idea of him, Steven, and Andrew being dads out for discussion.
Relationships: Adam Bianchi/Andrew Ilnyckyj, Adam Bianchi/Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Adam Bianchi/Steven Lim, Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Kudos: 1





	A to Z

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my folder for so long (even before i started writing Hollywood Husbands, also check that out UwU) and i still dont have the second part so very rare updates because im struggling to continue it but i want it up here just in case :>

It was Adam’s idea. 

It was a regular end-of-work day. Steven was on his laptop, trying to wrap up his virtual meeting with Ryan and Shane, despite the two still bickering and trying to keep the conversation going. Andrew, sharing the dining table with him, reading a book about how insects can help in crime investigation, paired with a glass of red wine for good measure. 

Adam, who just left the bedroom after freshening up, went to the dining table where his two boyfriends were located, ready to say what’s on his mind. 

“I want kids." 

This is the part where Andrew choked on his wine and Steven screamed in delight, effectively shutting up Ryan and Shane’s bickering over the call. The two boys looked at Adam with drastically different expressions. One with pure excitement, and the other with shock and nervousness. 

"Steven, what the hell was–” Ryan tried to get his attention but only to be cut by the hair dyed man himself 

“Okay, meeting over! See you next week! Bye!” Steven quickly closed his laptop, once again putting his whole attention to Adam and the whole idea of having kids 

“Yeah, I want kids. Thoughts?” the curly haired man asked, trying to decipher if their reactions were good 

“Me too!” Steven, with his obvious excitement, confirmed his positive reaction 

The two then looked at Andrew, who was trying to clean the wine stain on his shirt quietly. He then felt that he was being stared at and acknowledged it by facing his boyfriends but for some reason cannot say anything. 

"Is this a little too much to talk about right now?“ Adam asked Andrew, getting worried at how silent and nervous he looked 

"No! No, I mean–it’s just” he stuttered, getting a bit overwhelmed. He then feels Steven holding his hand, attempting to calm him down as Adam takes a seat beside him to stroke his blonde hair 

“We can discuss this next time, if you want” they assured the blonde man, not wanting to overwhelm him any further 

“No, no. I’m okay. We already talked about wanting kids before." 

"Did I catch you off guard? If I did, I’m sorry” Adam gently kissed the side of his forehead to which Andrew hummed in appreciation 

“It’s alright. Sorry, this is just me being nervous in becoming a dad. You know that I struggle bonding with children” Andrew says, unveiling his insecurity 

Both Steven and Adam were already aware of this. Steven noticed how Andrew found it difficult to talk to the kids back when he was still an intern, working on Mom vs. Chef. Adam, on the other hand, knew this from their early conversations back then when they were dating pre-Worth It. 

“Oh, Andrew. Don’t apologize for that. We know, and we understand.” Steven started to say as he brought Andrew’s hand to his lips 

“Know that we don’t have to adopt right away. We would never pressure you into making a life-changing decision like this.” Andrew buries his head into Adam’s neck, whispering a small thank you 

“We’ll visit some places only when you’re ready, okay?” the blue haired gently told him, getting a nod from Andrew 

The blonde lovingly kissed them both, grateful for having such understanding people in his life. If he was going to be a dad, he was glad to do it alongside Steven and Adam. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments, criticisms, tips on how to improve on writing, and kudos very much appreciated! you can find me as @nopeimnother on tumblr!


End file.
